


No Rest For The Wicked

by House_Stark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gore, Heavy Angst, Shameless Smut, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Stark/pseuds/House_Stark
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world full of flesh eating zombies Minseok and Y/N now only have each other





	1. Chapter 1

_ We advise everyone to stay indoors and whatever you do avoid contact with those infected. I repeated avoid all contact with those infected. _

 

_ Day 2 and multiple countries have already experienced a full shutdown of all utilities. This has spread worldwide and shows no signs of stopping any time soon. _

 

_ This will be our last day broadcasting on this network or any network for that matter. We have tried keeping you all up to date with new updates being released but...we...we’d rather use this time to spend with our families. So saying goodbye for the last time, this has been Park Jihye….may God be with us all. _

 

**-Y/N’s P.O.V; Two Days Earlier, Day One of Infection-**

 

I let out a groan of discomfort as I sat down, slipping out of my shoes and rubbing the soles of my feet. I winced as the throbbing traveled up my leg, watching the others run around. I sighed, knowing I had to get back out there to help. Sure I wasn’t as important as the doctors or any of the nurses for that matter, in fact I was just an intern but it seems like they had me doing a lot of the work they didn’t want to do simply because I was an intern. I had to run and go get supplies, help doctors get ready for their surgeries. I had already gone up and down that elevator more than thirty times and it was only half past ten in the morning . With another heavy sigh I put my shoes back on and rose from my seat. Not even a second later I felt Jiyeon grab ahold of my wrist.

“I need you to go help stop the bleeding on this patient while I go get everything to stitch him back up.” She said, pointing over to the man laid out on the bed.

Before she could run off I held onto her tightly, “N-No I’ll go.”

“Y/N just do it. He’ll bleed out if you don’t go over there right now and keep pressure on his wound.” She said in a stern voice, removing my hand from her arm and running off.

I inhaled deeply, turning to face the man before taking slow steps towards him. We were a bit short staffed today, about twenty percent of our staff had called out or they just didn’t show up at all. So I couldn’t just ask them to take over, meaning I had to do it myself. I grimaced at seeing the open wound on his arm that was still bleeding profusely. It’s not that the sight of blood freaked me out... I’d just rather not do it and have something go horribly wrong. I let out the breath I was holding, grabbing clean gauges and applying it to the open wound. The man let out a gargarled groan of pain, trying to move his arm away from me. I held him down as best I could but he was too strong, shoving me away from him. I stumbled back, almost falling to the floor when I felt arms securely catch me before I did. I turned to see that it was Seunghyun that caught me, another intern at the hospital. 

“Help me out with him will you? He’ll bleed out if we don’t stop the bleeding.”  I told him, getting serious quickly.

He didn’t say anything but nodded, running over to hold him down while I applied the gauges onto his arm once more. Like before he struggled against Seunghyun, almost succeeding in pushing him off him. I cursed as he bled out more from all his struggling, grabbing a syringe full of sedatives.

“Help me hold his arm still.” I said in a rushed voice, grabbing the man’s wrist and pinning it down to the bed while Seunghyun pinned his shoulder down. 

I ground my teeth as I took the syringe and injected him with the sedatives. It took a few seconds for the sedatives to take effect but once they did he was out like a light. I exhaled deeply, throwing the blood soaked gauges away and grabbing some new ones. But before I could put them on the open wound I noticed that the wound looked odd. It looked like something took a good chunk out of him. It was definitely a bite, no doubt about it. At first glance I would’ve thought it was an animal that did this to him but now that I look closely at it the teeth marks looked...human. But that--that can’t be right. What kind of deranged person would do this to someone else? Before I could even think of anything to explain this the man sprang up, sitting up abruptly on the bed. His eyes met mine for a second before he set his gaze on Seunghyun and in the blink of an eye he had forcefully grabbed him, digging his teeth into the side of his neck. I stumbled back at the sight, Seunghyun letting out a scream as he tried to  get the man off of him. I bumped into a chair as I staggered back, my mind drawing a blank as I tried to wrap my head around what I was seeing. At the noise the man immediately turned to face me, letting Seunghyun go. I watched in shock as Seunghyun’s blood coated his mouth, dripping down his chin and staining the clothes he wore. I looked into his eyes with pure horror, his once brown irises now a dead looking gray color.

“S...Se…” I tried calling out to security for help but the words got caught in my throat.

I continued to back away from the man as he got off the bed, my eyes leaving his for a split second to see Seunghyun fall to the floor in a pool of his own blood. In that split second that I looked away from the man he took the first few steps towards me. Just as I was about to turn and run I bumped into someone. I didn’t have to turn around to see who it was as I heard her voice.

“What the hell is going on here?” She asked taking a step towards the man.

“J-Jiyeon don’t...he-”

She didn’t listen as she walked to stand in front of him. The man instantly placed his hands on her shoulders, Jiyeon trying to removing his hands, “What are you-” She cut herself off as she let out an ear piercing scream. I could see Seunghyun getting up from the floor but one look in his eyes told me that he wasn’t the same anymore. I watched as he made his way over to Jiyeon and the man, taking a bite out of her arm. I felt my heart make its way up to my throat, complete and utter terror washing over my entire body. I lost my footing, tripping over something on the floor and falling to the floor. Desperately I looked around for some help but finally noticed the whole hospital was in chaos. I finally let out the scream that wanted to escape from my mouth, seeing Seunghyun stalking over to me, Jiyeon’s blood all over his teeth and trailing down his jaw. He snarled at me like an animal, reaching out to grab me. I scrambled off the floor quickly, running as fast as my legs could carry me until I was outside.

“ _ **Somebody help me!**_ ” I shouted at the top of my lungs, looking around for help.

I didn’t find any as I took in the state everything was in. Cars littered the streets but not like usual. They were either crashed into each other, or a tree, some were even flipped over. I could see a nearby building in flames, the screams of others in the area filling the air. I looked around in horror, falling to the floor when a man bumped into me harshly as he ran away from something, or better yet someone. I saw the person he was running from, the woman’s clothing were torn and tattered, blood coating what looked like a bite mark on her shoulder. Her gaze moved from the man, now seeing me as easy prey as I was on the ground, frozen in fear. My brain kicked in after a few seconds as I quickly got up and ran away from her. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I ran, seeing an ambulance parked in the driveway. I quickly ran towards the back of the ambulance, my hands banging on the door to see if anyone was inside. I got no response, opening the door and locking myself in just as the woman reached the ambulance. I fell to the floor in a heap, staring at the doors with wide eyes as the woman tried to get to me. I could feel my whole body trembling as I crawled to the other side of the ambulance, my back against the wall that seperated the driver and the paramedics. I brought my shaking hands up to cover my ears, closing my eyes as well.

“This isn’t happening.” I said to myself over and over again in a low voice, the silent tears streaming down my face.

 

-

 

Hours passed, the woman long gone by now but I was still able to hear noise coming from outside that kept me frozen in place. I could hear their snarls and growls as they passed by the ambulance, the sound of a person screaming cutting in once in awhile. By the way the light seemed dimmed I could tell that the sun was about to set. I knew I had to get out of this damned ambulance or else I’ll be trapped here but I couldn’t find it in myself to move. I was scared out of my mind, thinking the end of the world was really here. I mean come on zombies? This shit only happens in movies for fucks sake. Just yesterday I had gone out on a date with some random guy that asked for my number at the hospital and now there were people roaming the streets that had gone completely mad. Does that make any fucking sense?

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard someone trying to open the ambulance doors from the outside. I stared at the doors in fear, thinking it was one of them trying to get in. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, thinking of what I should do in this fucked up situation. I quickly looked around for the bag paramedics carried around with a defibrillator inside and took it out. I stuffed the bag with as many medical supplies as I could, knowing that if this truly was real then these things are almost as valuable as food. Once the bag was filled I froze once more, an overwhelming sense of fear crawling under my skin at the thought of going back out there. I hesitantly brought a hand up, grabbing the handle of the door with shaky hands. I let out a shaky breath, opening the door slowly. I looked around the dark driveway, seeing no one around I stepped out. I took slow and quiet steps out to the street, hearing a snarl coming from behind me. Turning to look I saw the same woman from before standing just a ways away from me, coming towards me once she spotted me. Quickly I grabbed the strap of the bag as I ran away from her, this time in the direction of my home. I lived about a mile from the hospital, five minutes by car without traffic but now that the street were deserted and filled with these flesh eating monsters I was determined to make those five minutes into two.

I made it to my house without running into anymore of them, quickly closing the door behind me and locking it once I was inside. I leaned my back against the door, sliding down to the floor as I let the bag fall with a thud. I felt my breathing begin to pick up once more, the severity of this situation weighing down on my shoulders once more. Everyone I knew was probably dead or hiding out somewhere trying to survive.

I jumped at hearing the sound of glass breaking coming from the back of the house. The color immediately drained from my face as I held my breath, waiting to hear more. At hearing the sound I looked around to try and find something to protect myself with. I spotted the metal baseball bat amongst the collection of umbrellas I had by the door. Grabbing the bat I stood up on trembling legs, feeling like a newborn baby giraffe that was barely learning how to walk as I stalked over to the back of the house. I let out a small yelp when a man came into my line of vision, swinging my bat at him. Mid-swing he grabbed my bat before pushing it away from him causing me to lose my footing, taking a few steps back. I held the bat in front of me, seeing it shake slightly due to my own trembling.

“W-Who are you.” I asked, completely forgetting that he could be one of those things.

“First...can you get that bat out of my face?” He asked, sounding out of breath as he leaned against the wall.

Strangely enough I found myself doing as he said, lowering the bat slightly. That didn't last long as I noticed the blood dripping down his hand and soaking into the carpet. Without much thought I brought the bat back up, hearing a sigh fall from his lips.

“Get that damn bat-”

“Is that...a bite?” I asked, cutting him off.

“I said get that bat out of my fucking face!” He said in a louder and harsh tone.

“Answer me! Is that a bite?!” I asked, raising my own tone of voice.

He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt roughly, showing me an open and jagged cut going up the middle of his forearm to the ditch of his elbow. At seeing it I immediately lowered it, feeling at ease at knowing that he wasn't infected.

“Happy?” He asked, his voice just as rough and firm as before, the annoyance clear in his face.

“Any other injuries?” 

“No. Now kindly get that bat out of my fucking face before I move it myself.” He said, his jaw setting.

I lowered it completely at that, the tip of the bat resting against the floor. Before I could even say anything he spoke again, “Mind if I use some of those?”

I followed his finger, seeing him pointing to the bag full of medical supplies sitting by the door. I was a little apprehensive about using bandages and a needle with surgical thread on a stranger, that wound for sure needed to be stitched up. I was worried I'd use up too many supplies. He must've noticed my hesitation, speaking up once more.

“I won't use much...I promise. I just gotta stop the bleeding.”

I sighed heavily, leaning the bat against the wall as I grabbed the bag, motioning for him to sit on the couch. I brought the bag over with me as I sat on the coffee table in front of him. As I got to work on his arm I was reminded of the fact that this man was a total stranger that just broke into my home.

“Did you get this from the glass you broke to get in here?” I asked, pulling out the needle and thread I needed.

“No. I only broke enough off your back door to unlock it. I got it while trying to get away from one of those things.” He said in a low voice.

I could see him clutching onto his knee tightly with his other hand as I started stitching him up. I didn't have anything to numb his arm with so he just had to power through it. The longer it took to stitch up his arm the more I noticed his other hand begin to shake at the pain. To try and distract him I spoke up.

“You never did tell me what your name was.”

He kept quiet for a few seconds but finally spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, “Minseok.”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo I hope you all are liking this! It will be updated every Tuesday so please look forward to it!

_**-Y/N's P.O.V-** _

 

I stared down at my hands as silence settled over the two of us. I had finished wrapping up his arm awhile ago and now neither of us could seem to find the proper words. I think it was finally dawning on the two of us that this is what the world had become, that this was our reality now whether we liked it or not. 

“This is what the world is now huh?” He asked aloud but it sounded like he was talking mostly to himself.

He let out a deep breath, finally turning to me, “E-Everything happened so fast...not even the military could respond in time.”

“How do you know?” I asked.

“I am the military. I was on leave when all this happened. I couldn't get in touch with any of my buddies that were on duty when everything hit. If they had sprung into action in time they would've already set up a few base camps but nothing.”

Silence settled over us once again and like before he was the first one to speak, “We have to get out of the city, it's our best bet. There's too many people here and if I'm right they've all turned into those things which means the entire city is crawling with them. It's too dangerous to be here.”

“As good as that sounds we barely know each other.”

“Look it's either go with me and get as far away from these things as possible or stay here and wait for one of them to find you.” He said, pausing for a second before continuing, “It's your choice but if I were you I'd trust the guy that knows how to use a gun.”

I thought it over. I could stay here, board up the windows and fortify the doors but how long would that last? I'd run out of food within a few days or weeks if I rationed properly but what about those things that roamed the streets? I had nothing to defend myself with besides a metal bat, well that’s not true I had something else but I never thought I’d actually use it. I'd only be able to take one down at a time but what if a bunch of them came along at the same time? Honestly speaking I don't even know if I had it in me to bring  _ one _ down let alone more than one. As much as I wanted to believe that I could handle myself I’d be much safer if I stuck with him. He knew how to use a gun and I knew he had one, noticing the bulge in the back waistband of his jeans. With him I’d be able to survive much longer than if I stayed on my own.

“Fine.” I said with a firm nod, getting up from the couch and going towards the closet in the hallway and pulling out a jacket for him and the hiking backpack I had in there, “This should fit you...a friend of mine left it behind not too long ago. Let me just pack a few clothes”

I handed him the jacket before looking down at the pack in my hand for a second. I turned on my heel once more, finally noticing the military duffel on the floor. I guess he really did just come back home. I frowned at knowing that after being away he had to come home to this. I shook my head and ran upstairs, immediately digging through my drawers and stuffing what I deemed important inside my pack. Heading towards the closet I grabbed an extra jacket and hoodie along with two shirts and an extra pair of pants. I only allowed myself to bring the bare minimum, knowing I didn’t have the luxury to pick and choose what I wanted to wear for the day anymore. I looked down at my shoes before slipping them off and grabbing a pair of sneakers that were almost new and putting them on. As I sat on the bed I spotted the machete a friend had gifted me as a joke a few years back, chuckling dryly as I grabbed it, picking up the duffel bag I had on the floor in my closet and ran out but before I did I froze at the doorway. I turned back around and stopped the picture of my parents and I on my nightstand. Without hesitation I ran back and pulled the picture of the frame, folding it in half and shoving it in my pocket. As I ran downstairs I could hear Minseok rummaging through my cupboards.

“Aren’t you glad I just did my grocery shopping?” I said, tossing him the duffel bag and setting the machete down on the counter.

He said nothing as he began shoving cans of food into the duffel bag, leaving me to search through the rest of the cupboards. I brought down everything I could onto the counter, spotting the two cases of water by the fridge. I paused, knowing we wouldn’t be able to carry them both if we had to leave on foot. Minseok seemed to notice the dilemma as well, letting a heavy fall slip through his lips.

“You got a car?” 

I shook my head, “It’s in the shop.”

He let out another sigh, raking his fingers through his hair before giving a nod, “Okay...you finish packing up the food and I’ll go look for a car to hot wire. Take all the things to the front door.”

“You know how to hot wire a car?” I asked, that being the only thing that stuck.

He chuckled softly, “I was your average neighborhood delinquent before I decided to enlist. Now, do you know how to use that machete of yours or do you just have it around for decoration?”

“It’s a big ass blade...I think I can manage.” I said while lifting a case of water and heading towards the door. 

He went out through the back door, circling around to the front. I saw his shadow pass by the window, trying to move everything to the front door as quickly as possible. Once everything was there I waited, hearing a car horn seconds later. Without wasting another second I grabbed his duffel and the medical bag, my backpack already on my back and opened the door running out. What I didn’t expect was to have one of those reach out for me. I wasn’t quick enough to move out of the way, feeling the infected man grab onto my arm tightly. I dropped the bags I had in my hands, trying to pry his hand off of me but he had a death grip on me. He leaned forward, a low groan leaving his mouth as he went to bite me. Before he could I heard a bullet being fired from a gun, the bullet going straight into the man’s head, his blood splattering on my face and shirt. I collapsed to the floor at the same time he did, staring at his unmoving body as the blood seeped out of his head. My mind went blank at the scene, my eyes darting all around me as I noticed the other infected heading towards us.

“Hey, hey c’mon we gotta go. We gotta go, _**now!**_ ” Minseok said loudly, placing a hand on my shoulder to get me to snap out of it.

I swallowed harshly, scrambling off the floor. I had a hard time finding my footing, my knees felt like jelly until I finally broke out of my fear induced trance as seeing Minseok run out of the house with the rest of the supplies. Giving a shake of my head I grabbed the bags I dropped and ran to the car, throwing everything inside the trunk, making sure to grab my machete and heading to the front seat. Just as I closed the car door I heard Minseok closing the trunk, seeing him run for the driver’s side door before getting in and stepping on it. I kept my head down as we drove through the streets, avoiding having to see the countless people that had been infected. It took more than twenty minutes for the sounds of their moans and groans to die out. I looked up when I heard nothing, seeing the city limit sign in sight. I leaned back in my seat, staring at the city I had grown to love being taken over by those...things, saddened at the sight.

“Here...wipe your face.” Minseok said softly, handing me a handkerchief.

I grabbed it with a trembling hand, noticing just how much of that thing’s blood got on my face in the mirror. I let out a shaky breath as wiped the blood off my face rather harshly, feeling the tears being to gather in my eyes. I inhaled deeply before sitting back in my seat, running my fingers through my hair. I tried stopping my brain from thinking about...well anything really. At this moment anything my brain conjured up wasn’t going to be anything good, in fact it’d just make me feel worse. Minseok must’ve sensed this as I saw him glance over at my dejected form a few times.

“I never got your name.” He said in a soft voice.

“Y/N…” I answered in a small voice, barely audible.

“Well Y/N...we’ll get through this. I’ll keep you safe. I-”

He was cut off by the sound of helicopters flying over head. By now we about twenty miles away from the city, give or take. At the sound of the helicopters Minseok stomped on the brakes, jumping out of the car as I followed hot on his tail. We watched about five or six helicopters flying towards the city, Minseok’s face lighting up with the smallest of smiles.

“They did have time.”

That smile he had on his face fell as quickly as it arrived when the sounds of the explosives rang through the air, the ground shaking on impact. I felt my knees go weak at seeing them bombing the city, the tears I had held back now falling.

“Are they nuking the place?” I asked in a low voice, walking towards him on shaky legs.

He shook his head slowly, staggering back at the sight, his eyes shining with an emotion I couldn’t quite figure out, “No...they wouldn’t risk it. They’d want to rebuild. _**No. They’re dropping napalm on the entire city.**_ ”

I closed my eyes at hearing that, balling my hands into fists at my sides. They could’ve just quarantined the city...why...why do they have to go this far? If they had time to gather and plan to drop these bombs then they would’ve had time to plan an evacuation, refugee center. Bombing the city should’ve been their last option not the first. All those people...they could’ve been saved if they had just done their fucking jobs. Now with these bombs I know for a fact no one is left living in the city. Millions of people, infected and uninfected, dead. I was brought out of my thoughts at seeing a bomb being dropped a few miles out of the city, closer to us now. Just as it was about to hit the ground felt Minseok grab onto my wrist, pulling me into him, crouching down and shielding me from the blast with his body. The sound reached my ears first before feeling the wave hit afterwards. I held onto him tightly, closing my eyes and waiting for it to pass.

“C’mon. Let’s go before they start bombing every small town surrounding the city and take us out with it.”

 

-

 

_**-One Month Later-** _

 

I crept through the aisle of the small store slowly, making sure to keep light on my feet so if any biters where in here they wouldn’t be alerted of my presence. Quietly I moved my backpack off my back, reaching to grab any and all cans of food that were left on the shelves, placing them in the bag carefully. I was so focused on not making any noise I failed to notice the biter on the other side of the shelf. I noticed him at the very last second but it was too late. The biter had reached across the shelf, knocking it over on top of me. I cursed as I tried to push it back but was unsuccessful, seeing another one appear. I put my hands out to catch the shelf as it came toppling down but it was too heavy with both of them on top of it. I let out a groan of pain at the weight of the shelf and the two biters being too much for me. I tried reaching for my knife but I couldn’t. I turned my face away from their snapping jaws. I started to panic the longer I stayed on the floor with these two on top of me, knowing they’d get past the shelf sooner or later. I opened my mouth to call out to Minseok who was raiding the storage room at the back of the store but the words got caught in my throat. My mouth opened and closed, the fear taking over and seeping into my bones.

“M-Minseok... **_Minseok!_ ** ” I yelled out, finally getting my voice to come out, “ _ **Minseok help me!!**_ ”

I cried out when one reached through the shelf, it’s nails digging into my cheek before it dragged it’s nails down the skin. Before it could reach out to me again both of them were pulled off the shelf. Without thinking I moved the shelf off of me, crawling out from under it. I went to stand up but collapsed when I tried to put pressure on my left leg. My ankle was throbbing, as I thought that it must’ve gotten crushed by the end of the shelf. With tears in my eyes I dragged myself away on shaky limbs. I screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning over and getting ready to push it off of me but stopped at seeing that it was only Minseok. I felt myself relax when he wrapped his arms around me tightly, relieved that I was okay. He pulled away, ripping away at the bottom of his shirt, bunching the fabric up and placing it on my bleeding cheek. 

“You’re okay. I’m right here...you’re okay.” He said with a sigh of relief, his arms wrapping around my frame once more as one of his hands cradled the back of my head gently.

I reached up and scrunched up the fabric of his shirt in my hand, burying my face in the crook of his neck as my other hand held the fabric against my cheek. I was still trembling in his arms, feeling fresh tears falling from my eyes. I looked over his shoulder, seeing the two bodies of the biters laying on the floor motionless, clear knife marked in their heads. I squeezed my eyes shut, burying my face further into his neck. I hated being afraid every waking moment. I was tired of being scared to step outside. I hated everything about this new life we were now forced to live.


	3. Chapter 3

**_-Y/N's P.O.V-_ **

 

I leaned against Minseok as we made our way through the abandoned house. I fisted his shirt in my hand at the pain that travelled up my leg. I hadn't been able to take a look at it but I could tell it was at least sprained. I put most of my weight on my right leg, relying mostly on him to help me keep pressure off my injured leg. He walked me over to the wall, helping me sit down gently. I let out a heavy sigh, pulling back the fabric on my cheek with a grimace. Minseok brought our medical bag over, digging through it until he found the rubbing alcohol we had gotten from a pharmacy we raided a few days back. He doused a piece of gauge with the rubbing alcohol, gently dabbing it on the scratch on my cheek. I winced, pulling my face away from his hand but he placed his other hand on the side of my neck, keeping me still.

“Thank God only bites turn you...if--if I had lost you today…” He trailed off, biting down on his lower lip harshly.

I sighed heavily, “I'm fine, Minseok. It's just a scratch, nothing to worry about.”

He said nothing as he continued to clean my cheek before placing a new piece of gauge on it, securing it on my face with surgical tape. He let out a deep breath, the hand on the side of my neck moving up to gently caress my cheek, his thumb rubbing against the skin lightly. He closed his eyes before leaning forward, resting his forehead against mine. He took in a shaky breath, opening his eyes to stare intently into my own eyes. I could see the fear still floating in his eyes. He had always held it together, keeping a brave face through everything that had happened and seeing that look in his eyes absolutely crushed me. So I did the only thing I could think of to make him feel even a little bit better. I leaned forward the smallest bit, closing the space between the two of us as I connected our lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, Minseok sighing into my mouth as our lips moved in sync. He was the first to pull away, keeping his forehead against mine for a few seconds before placing a lingering kiss on my other cheek.

“Let's see your ankle, huh?”

He began untying the laces on my shoe before I could even say anything. I winced in pain as he took off my shoe, finally seeing the red skin of my ankle. He cursed under his breath, reaching over to grab some bandages to compress my ankle but I stopped him before he could.

“We don't have bandages to spare, Minseok.”

“But-”

I shook my head, pulling out my knife and pointing to our bags, “Bring me one of my shirts. I can cut it apart and use that. The sprain doesn't even look that bad...I should be able to get back on my feet within a few days.”

Minseok looked like he wanted to argue some more about it but stopped himself as he did what I said but instead of giving me one of my shirts he gave me one of his, “I'm gonna check the rest of the house, make sure no biters got in while we were away.”

And with that he left. I said nothing as I began cutting up the shirt, beginning to think about everything. Minseok and I had been moving from place to place ever since this whole nightmare started. Hell, this was the third house we've been at over the past two days. Minseok always wanted to keep moving, putting as much distance as he could between us and the massive amounts of biters from the surrounding cities. His plan was to get to the coast and from there get on a boat and try to find an island that had yet to be affected. I mean just last week we went through a horde of them, making me think there was never going to be an end to these monsters. I shook my head, ridding myself of those thoughts as I started cutting the shirt up. 

I was so entranced in cutting up the shirt I didn't catch the sound of light footsteps coming up from behind me until I felt a barrel of a gun pressed against the side of my head. I froze at the feeling, holding onto the knife tighter as my brain start thinking of ways to get out of this. It came as no surprise to have living breathing people trying to kill us daily out here. Now that the world had gone to shit so have the people. Ever person we've come across that wasn't part of the walking dead had tried to steal from us one way or another. Not only did we have to defend ourselves from the freaks trying to eat us but also from the assholes who tried to steal from us.

“Say a word and I'll blow your brains out...your pretty little boyfriend too so drop the knife.” He said in a low voice, cocking his gun.

I tried thinking of ways to plunge the knife into the man behind me without getting myself killed in the process. The only way that I could do that was if I moved slightly forward, hoping the bullet he'd fire would just graze my head so that's what I did. I tightened the grip I had on the handle of the knife, leaning forward and somehow maneuvering my arm to plunge the blade into the man...but it didn't go as planned. As soon as I moved he fired, the bullet missing me by a hair but the sound of the gun firing so close to my head had my ears ringing. He twisted the knife out of my hand, shoving me down into the floor as he pinned my arms down with his knees, straddling me. The ringing in my ears disoriented me, the room spinning as black dots danced in my line of vision. As I had my eyes closed I felt the man tear the gauge I had on my cheek off as he placed the barrel against my head for the second time. His hand grabbed my jaw roughly as I shook my head from side to side to try and get out of his grip but to also get the ringing in my ears to stop. I opened and closed my eyes, seeing the man hovering over me as his mouth moved but I was still unable to hear anything. I looked around to see two other guys holding onto Minseok as he struggled to break free of their hold. The man above me put his hand on my throat, beginning to squeeze lightly but applied more pressure as the seconds ticked by, cutting off my air flow.

“Is that a bite?!” He asked, his words finally getting through but still sounded very muffled, “Dammit answer me before I waste a bullet on you!”

I shook my head, opening my mouth to speak but found it difficult with his hand still applying pressure to my throat. Seeing this he removed his hand but still had the barrel of the gun pressing harshly against the side of my head.

“It's...just a scratch.” I managed to get out.

The man seemed satisfied with my answer but instead of just getting off of me he grabbed me by the collar and lifted me off the floor slightly, slamming me back down roughly, the back of my head hitting the floor. I let out a groan as he got off me, seeing him grab my bag along with Minseok's. He let out a whistle, another man coming in through the front door. While all this has happening I could hear Minseok cursing at all of them as he fought against the ones holding him.

“What do we do about the girl? Don't you think we should take her back with us? The boys could use some entertainment.”

“You motherfuckers I'll kill you! I swear if you lay another hand on her I'll rip you to shreds and feed you to the biters myself!” Minseok yelled.

The man that had me pinned down simply laughed, chucking the medical bag over to one of the men holding onto Minseok's arm, “Take his gun...leave them with a knife or two and let's go.”

At his words the ones holding Minseok turned to him, each of them throwing a punch. One landed a blow to his stomach while another punched at his jaw. At seeing that I propped myself up on my elbows, going to get up but I was more disoriented than I thought. As soon as I sat up the room started spinning violently, forcing me to lie back down on the ground. I heard one of the men chuckle before hearing their footsteps leaving. I went to sit up again, wanting to get to Minseok when I felt hands on my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see Minseok crouched in front of me. At seeing him in front of me I let out a sigh of relief, reaching over to grab his shirt. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around me but the hug didn't last long as he lifted me up to my feet. I winced when I applied pressure onto my ankle, going to sit back down but Minseok held onto me tightly, keeping me standing.

“I know it hurts, baby I know, but we gotta move. We gotta leave now. There were too many of us in here and with that gun shot there were bound to be some biters that heard.” He said quickly, slinging my arm over his shoulder and wrapping his own arm around my waist to keep me upright, “We have to get out of here.”

 

-

 

I swung the hunting knife in my hand at one of them, cursing as the blade lodged itself firmly into the side of it's head. I wasn't able to pull it back out as another came right at me. I moved back quickly, grabbing my little pocket knife and kicking at it's legs. I heard a sickening crunch come from it as it fell to the floor in a heap. Before it could get up I brought the knife down on its head. Any other time before this I would've puked at the squelching sound that came from its head when the knife pierced through its rotting skull. I made a face when I pulled out the knife, the biter's blood coating my hands as another came at me. I could see Minseok fighting off a few around him but no matter how many we killed they just kept coming. I ducked out of the way of one that reached out for me, pushing it back and seeing it trip over the bodies on the floor. I was so frustrated with the never ending wave of biters that instead of killing it with my knife I brought my foot down onto it's face. I let out a scream as I kept stomping down onto its face, it's skull caving in on itself. My shoe was covered in it's brain matter but I didn't care as I kept going. I could hear Minseok calling out to me but I just...kept going. Once my burst of energy had been drained I stumbled back, putting distance between myself and the biters I just killed but at seeing more start to come towards me my frustration rose all over again.

“Come on you sons of bitches!” I yelled, grabbing the one closest to me by the shoulder, impaling its eye socket with my knife.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder, turning around quickly, ready to plunge my knife into it when I froze, seeing that it was only Minseok.

“Y/N run. I'll distract them.” He said quickly, slashing at one that came up behind me, “I'll meet you by the riverbed once I lose them, now go!”

“What? No I'm not leaving you.” I argued but he wasn't having it, already going back to fighting the biters.

“You can't take this horde on all by yourself! It's suicide and you know it!” I yelled over my shoulder as I stood with my back to him, helping out with the biters that came up behind him.

“Y/N go!”

“No! I'm not losing you! Not you!”

At those words I felt him grab my wrist in his hand tightly, dragging me behind him as he ran out of the eye of the horde, putting some space between us and them. He grabbed my face in his trembling hands, “Y/N listen to me, you have to go.”

I opened my mouth to argue but he just shook his head, “I promise you I'll be right behind you. You--You just have to go. I-I need to make sure you're safe, please, baby we've been on the move for weeks it's too much for us to handle. I'll lead them away then circle back and meet you at the riverbed.” He said quickly, his eyes darting over to the horde of biters making their way over to us.

I didn't have the chance to say anything before he leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on my lips. He pulled back and looked over my face once more, “I love you.” 

That was the last he said before running off towards the horde. I tried to grab him before he could but he was too quick. I stared after him, taking hesitant steps back as my mind was at war with itself. A part of me knew I should do what he said but another part of me didn't want to leave him. Hearing those three little words fall from his lips sounded like a goodbye and I couldn't bear to part with him. As I was lost in my thoughts I heard a moan from behind me. I turned on my heel swiftly, stabbing the side of the biters head with my knife. Pulling the knife out I let its body fall to the floor, turning back to look at Minseok.

“Y/N what the fuck are you doing?! Get out of here,  **_now!_ ** ”

I started backing away, keeping my eyes on him, “Minseok you better get your ass to that riverbed or I-”

“I will, love, I promise. Now go!”

I cursed under my breath, turning on my heel and running out of there as fast as I could. I didn't stop running, not when I heard Minseok yelling at the biters to follow him, I didn't even stop running when I lost the last biter following me. I kept running until my legs felt like they'd give out any second and when I got to the riverbed I allowed myself to collapse, my legs feeling like jelly by then. I was breathing heavily, my arms holding me up as I fell to my knees. I looked towards the direction I had come from, my fingers digging into the dirt as I felt the tears come to my eyes. That son of a bitch better come back like he promised or I'd never forgive myself or him for leaving him to fend off that horde by himself.

 


End file.
